


Competition

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Guess who, M/M, One kiss tho, Tim being chased by all the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A reversed game of tag, turned into a contest for a kiss.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Sometimes Tim thinks he could really, really hate Dick.

Especially when he does things like this.

 _How_  he had come up with the idea to play “tag,” Tim wants to know only so that he could beat it out of the man.

This wasn’t tag. It was a  _competition_.

Dick and Jason he could sort of understand, but why  _Damian_?! Didn’t the boy hate him?

But all three of them are chasing him, with the prize being a kiss.

Tim groans and darts down an alleyway, maneuvering to the best of his ability. He’s lasted for 15 minutes so far and the biggest annoyance was that they were supposed to be on  _patrol_. But when he tried to remind them of that, they ignored it.

Bruce was going to be  _so_ mad.

He slips into a hiding spot, watching the others fly above him. He catches his breath quickly and then sets off in the opposite direction.

It’s about 15 seconds later that they realize they’ve been duped and they all turn around to track him again, shoving at each other.

Maybe he should just give up…

Tim shakes his head. He doesn’t  _want_ a kiss. He wants them all to be doing their  _job_  and stop  _chasing him_. Tim growls in annoyance and jumps across a few buildings.

They’re gaining and Tim considers using the explosives in his belt to just get them to  _stop_  when…

A black shadow lands in front of him and suddenly he’s enveloped in two strong arms.

Tim freezes, hearing the others skid to a halt behind him, but he’s face – to – chest with the bat symbol.

Tim gulps quietly and looks up.

It’s the Batman voice and it makes Tim shiver, “I believe I’ve won.”

He’s relatively sure the others are in shock, but he is too as Bruce’s lips connect with his.

It’s relatively chaste, but it’s  _Bruce_  and  _oh god he smells so good_ -

Bruce pulls away and smirks at his gaping sons, Tim looking rather dazed in his grip.

“Back to patrol, boys.”


End file.
